Perturbation exclusive
by Anaon et cie
Summary: La nuit, ils vivent et s'aiment sous les rayons de la lune, caché des yeux de tous. Le jour, ils deviennent ennemis et entretiennent une haine sans limite. Mais que ce passera-t-il si quelqu'un ose perturber cet engrenage ? cadeau pour la nouvelle année


_Bonjour à tous et à toutes ! Me revoilà parmi vous avec un tout nouveau texte pour fêter la fin de l'année 2011 et l'arrivée de 2012 ! De plus, pour ceux qui attendent impatiement la suite de "Délire d'un jour où l'on s'ennuie", et bien il va en avoir spéciale galette des rois bientôt. Donc je vous dis bonne lecture ! =)_

_Remerciement : Deep purple, les pingouins qui décore ma chambre, mon ipod, les M&M's, ma classe qui m'offre une imagination sans limite, la compilation de Punk Story et le célèbre écrivain Haruki Murakami (Je vous recommande de lire ses livres, ils sont époustouflant ! )_

_Résumé : La nuit, ils vivent et s'aiment sous les rayons de la lune, caché des yeux de tous. Le jour, ils deviennent ennemis et entretiennent une haine sans limite. Mais que __ce passera-t-il si quelqu'un ose perturber cet engrenage ?_

**_Edit: Correction des erreurs horribles que j'ai faites. J'avais corriger plusieurs fois mon écrit mais j'ai découvert que j'avais pas enregistrer mon écrit ! O.O Donc j'ai publier celui rempli de fautes ! Je suis désolé, mais je remercie la review de Melusine-chan qui m'as fait comprendre mon erreur. =)_**

* * *

><p><strong>Perturbation exclusive<strong>

Dans une nuit clair, deux inconnus font l'amour dans une bel chambre où crépite un luxuriant feu de cheminée. Cette pièce forte charmante se trouve être la salle sur demande dans le célèbre château d'Angleterre, j'ai nommé Poudlard. Ces personnes sont donc des sorciers attirés l'un à l'autre comme deux âmes sœurs. A la fin de leur activité « sportive », le plus grand des deux lance un sort de nettoyage, tandis que l'autre se colle contre le torse musclé de son amant. Puis ils s'endorment comme des biens heureux dans un lit moelleux drapé dans de la soie rouge. Véritablement dès qu'ils traversent la porte d'entrée de cette salle, ces gens libèrent leurs envies et s'aiment à la lueur des étoiles, caché du regard des autres pensionnaires de l'école de magie. C'est un beau secret, celui d'un lien étrange entre deux ennemis mais surtout celui de deux hommes craintif du jugement d'autrui.

* * *

><p>(O.O)...(O.O)...(O.O)...(O.O)<p>

* * *

><p>Le lendemain matin, des petits rayons de soleil éclairent le lit où se trouvent nos amants nocturnes. Un des jeunes hommes, celui à la chevelure aussi noir que l'ébène, se réveille et se détache à contre cœur de l'autre corps toujours endormi. Il s'étire tout en contemplant le doux visage de son amour, ensuite il quitte le confortable matelas et va prendre sa douche. Pendant ce temps là, le deuxième protagoniste sort du lit à la manière d'un chaton égaré à la recherche de sa mère. D'un coup de regard à travers la pièce, il essaye d'apercevoir la silhouette imposante de son brun. Quand son cerveau analyse qu'on entend de l'eau couler pas loin de lui, le châtain soupire de soulagement et s'entreprend de le rejoindre dans la salle de bain afin de réclamer un câlin.<p>

Après s'être nettoyer, les sorciers enfilent leurs uniformes respectifs et se séparent près de l'entrebâillement de la porte avec un tendre « à plus » au bout des lèvres. C'est ainsi que l'un part en direction des cachots de l'école tel un loup solitaire et l'autre vers la grande salle retrouver ses camarades de maison et se remplir l'estomac.

Tout les jours c'est le même refrain. Ils se rejoignent dans la plus grande discrétion à la nuit tombée, laissent libre cours à leur désir sauvage mais tellement enivrant. Ensuite, ils se séparent avant que les cours ne commencent et vont simuler aux quatre coins du château des disputes afin de libérer leur frustration sous couvert d'une haine malsaine. A force, leurs amis s'inquiètent de leur désertion nocturne. Mais aucun des deux n'explique ce comportement malgré l'harcèlement persistant qu'ils subissent.

* * *

><p>(=.=)...(=.=)...(=.=)...(=.=)<p>

* * *

><p>Cependant, dans une belle après midi du jour de l'an, tout ne se passe pas comme prévu. Dehors, le brun écoute distraitement ses camarades Serpentard critiquer les autres maisons. Son occupation est beaucoup plus importante car elle consiste à dévorer discrètement son homme en lançant de temps en temps des des coups d'œil pour ne pas se faire repérer. Par ailleurs, l'objet de ses pensées est en train de bavarder avec deux jumeaux aux cheveux flamboyant d'un sujet passionnant dont le Serpentard suspecte d'être le Quiddicth. Assis sur l'herbe un grand sourire sur les lèvres et les yeux brillant d'excitation, le jeune homme ne se lasse pas de la vue, qui devient resplendissant lorsque quelques flocons de neige réussissent à traverser le feuillage au dessus des Griffondors.<p>

Rien ne perturbe la journée radieuse, sauf un Malfoy débouillant de nul part venant briser les conversations des verts et argentés et la contemplation sublime de l'amoureux. Parkinson, furieuse d'avoir été déranger durant son monologue passionnant sur la nouvelle mode du printemps, exige des excuses immédiates. Le blond enthousiaste, l'envoie balader d'un revers de main, avec la grande classe d'un sang pur.

_**-Dray, que nous vaut l'honneur de ta présence ? Je suppose que c'est un nouveau scoop que tu meurs d'envie de nous révéler. **_Dit Blaise en soupirant du comportement de son meilleur ami.

_**-Voyons Blay-chéri, qui te dit que c'est pour cela que je suis ici ?**_ Réplique le prince Serpentard.

_**-Parce que tu viens d'arriver tel une furie et que tu n'arrêtes pas de sautiller sur place impatient. **_Répond Théodore tout en lisant son livre de runes.

_**-Bon, je vous l'accorde. Tandis que je taquinais le balafré, j'ai surpris Brown dire à ses amies qu'elle allait enfin déclarer sa flamme à l'heureux élu de la semaine. C'est donc à contre cœur que j'ai du abandonné Saint Potty couvert d'une mixture malodorante et très colorée. Je n'allais tout de même pas manquer ce spectacle qui risque d'être très divertissant. **_Explique le blond.

_**-Tu n'as pas peur que Potter se venge ?**_ Demande la jeune fille.

_**-Ne t'inquiète pas, Pansy. En cet instant, il doit être en train de récolter de multiples punissions par mon Parrain qui venant vers sa direction, attiré par l'horrible odeur.**_ Répond nonchalamment l'héritier Malfoy.

Drago s'installe dignement entre Zabini et Nott puis regarde fixement une porte du château. Une jeune Griffondor, du nom de Lavande Brown sort de là d'un pas décidé. Elle est suivie par les jumelles Patil, prête à répandre tout ce qu'il va se passer à tout va. Miss Brown se rapproche du groupe constitué des membres de sa maison et se stoppe devant le fan de Quidditch. Celui ci lève les yeux sur elle et la regarde se tripoter les doigts en rougissant comme une jouvencelle. Marcus Flint, curieux, demande aux autres des explications sur la scène qui se déroule tout en essayant de cacher sa jalousie grandissante.

_**-Marcus, Marcus... La Griffy est juste en train de draguer Wood en simulant une fausse gène, alors que je suis près à parier qu'elle est entièrement sûr d'elle et croit dur comme fer connaître la réponse qu'elle va recevoir. Sauf que je pense que son plan va pas fonctionner correctement.**_ S'exclame joyeusement Drago sous le regard blasé de ses amis.

_**-C'est ton instinct qui te le dit ou t'as manigancer un truc pas clair ? **_Demande Théodore pensif.

_**-Crois tu que les trois quart des élèves vont apprécier de voir leur prince charmant dans les bras d'une autre qu'eux ?**_ Questionne Pansy.

Marcus étouffe un grognement de rage en mordant son poing et écrase une pauvre fleur devant lui. Mais pour ne pas se dénoncer tout seul qu'il fait une crise aiguë de possessivité, il lance une pique à l'encontre de son adorable Woody.

_**-Tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis beauté ? Cette sale vermine admiré par Poudlard ? Et en plus avec un surnom aussi ridicule ! T'es devenu aussi cinglée que les Griffys !**_ Éclate de rire le brun.

_**-Cesse d'insulter cette charmante créature. Oh, regardez ! On va avoir du spectacle ! **_S'exclame Blaise.

En effet, ne remarquant pas l'aura destructrice de Flint, Lavande lève ses yeux noisettes vers le rouge et or puis exprime clairement un « je t'aime » plein d'amour. Surpris par cette déclaration, Olivier reste statufié. Profitant de ce moment, elle s'apprête à l'embrasser quand juste à temps, il sort de sa torpeur et stoppe le baiser. Ensuite, Wood s'excuse gentillement qu'il ne l'aime pas et ne l'aimera jamais car son cœur est déjà pris. Vexée et honteuse, la jeune fille se met à crier son amour pour lui et lui raconte leur futur qu'ils pourraient construire à deux. Par ailleurs, Marcus rassurer de la fidélité de son amant, se lève pour aller se dégourdir les jambes et aussi pour s'éloigner de cette scène ridicule. Cependant sa future promenade est perturbé par des cris stridents provenant des élèves présents et de dos, entend une Poufsoufle parler à un Serdaigle.

_**-Par Merlin ! Elle est suicidaire cette fillette. Elle va se faire tuer pour avoir oser embrasser de force le capitaine des Griffondors. **_Dit la brune à couette.

_**-Puis t'as vu comment elle lui saute dessus ? On dirait qu'elle va le violer sur place ! **_Renchérit son ami.

S'en fut trop pour le Serpentard. Comme étant possédé par un démon psychopathe, il se retourne ivre de rage et marche dangereusement vers sa futur victime, les muscles crispés par la colère. Soudainement, il lui assène un magistral coup de poing en pleine face et arrache des griffes de cette harpie, son châtain. Par sécurité excessive, Marcus enlace possessivement Olivier, extrêmement désorienté par les événements. Toute l'assistance reste bouche bée devant ce couple inédit, sauf Colin Crivey qui prend de multiples photos. C'est vrai que voir Flint, surnommé le troll des cavernes, protégé jalousement le fantasme de ces dames et aussi de ces messieurs, ça paraît abracadabrantesque. Pourtant cet illusion est tout à fait réelle pour les Poudlardiens. D'ailleurs, je ne vous raconte pas leurs réactions quand Flint, pris d'une pulsion soudaine, embrasse férocement son meilleur ennemi qui lui répond avec fougue.

* * *

><p>(^.^)...(^.^)...(^.^)...(^.^)<p>

* * *

><p>Bien plus tard dans la soirée, près de l'arbre cogneur, un jeune homme, portant l'uniforme des Serpentard, remet à une jeune fille, arborant les couleurs rouges et ors, une enveloppe remplit de Gallions. Puis la remercie du parfait travail effectuer.<p>

_**-En tout cas, quel poigne il a, ce troll. Un vrai monstre !**_ Se plaint Lavande Brown.

_**-Marcus est une force de la nature. Puis vu la somme que tu viens de gagner, ça compense la blessure.**_ Répond l'homme.

_**-En effet. Mais dit moi, pourquoi as tu voulu que je fasse toute cette mise en scène?**_ Questionne-t-elle.

_**-Tout simplement parce que j'en avait ras le bol que Marcus dérange mon noble sommeil et surtout qu'il fouille dans mes affaires à la recherche d'un baume de guérison ! **_S'exclame-t-il.

_**-Ahahahahahah ! Qui pourrait croire que Messire Malfoy m'engage pour une histoire aussi ridicule ! **_Rie à gorge déployée Lavande sous la moue outragé du grand prince Serpentard, j'ai nommé Drago Malfoy !

* * *

><p><em>Fini ! J'espère que celà vous à fait plaisir. Bon et bien chers lecteurs et chères lectrices, je vous souhaites une très bonne fin d'année et de passer dans une superbe nouvelle année. =)<em>

_Réponses aux reviews:_

**_-Melusine-chan:_**_ merci de m'avoir dit que j'avais fait des fautes. La prochaine je sauvegarderais et le relirais 3 fois avant de publier. Sinon, c'est vrai que j'adore moi même le comportement de mon si noble prince des Serpentard. ;)_

_**-Melli:** Merci pour ta review et je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi, Olivier et Marcus sont le meilleur couple d'Harry potter ! =D_


End file.
